Satu di Antara Sejuta
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: Satu lompatan. Satu mobil yang sedang terparkir. Satu kebetulan, dan segalanya berubah. / An AU where Ange and Amakusa are complete strangers / drabble oneshot


**Title: Satu di Antara Sejuta**

**Author:** Vianna Orchidia / Annasthacy Chashyme

**Fandom:** Umineko No Naku Koro Ni

**Character:** Ushiromiya Ange, Amakusa Juuza

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General

**Disclaimer:** Umineko No Naku Koro Ni and its characters are properties of Ryukishi07. I do not gain any profit from this fictional work.

**Warning:** an AU where Ange and Amakusa are complete strangers

**Summary:** Satu lompatan. Satu mobil yang sedang terparkir. Satu kebetulan, dan segalanya berubah.

**-story start-**

Derap kaki gadis itu semakin lambat. Napasnya mulai tersengal, dan otot kakinya mulai menjerit. Dia memang tidak pernah terlalu berbakat di bidang olahraga, apalagi yang tipe lari _sprint_ seperti ini. (Dia tidak pernah terlalu berbakat di bidang apapun.) Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak sekarang. Tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu, para pengejarnya sudah mendekat. Sembari terus berlari otak gadis itu berputar cepat. Dia harus mencari jalan keluar yang tidak melibatkan lebih banyak aktivitas fisik, lebih disukai apabila dia bisa menghentikan laju para pengejarnya itu.

Saat itulah dia melihat pintu darurat di ujung koridor.

Otomatis otaknya membentuk persamaan mudah: pintu darurat = keluar gedung = jalan keluar.

Tanpa ragu gadis itu mendorong pintu darurat yang membawanya langsung ke tangga darurat yang berada di sisi luar gedung. Tangga besi itu menimbulkan bunyi berisik ketika dia berlari meniti anak tangga satu per satu. Namun sayangnya, baru beberapa anak tangga terlewati, pintu darurat tadi menjeblak terbuka memuntahkan rombongan laki-laki berjas hitam yang mengejarnya. Dalam sekejap gadis itu menyadari kesalahan dalam perhitungannya. Tangga jelas bukan cara terbaik untuk melarikan diri.

Suara mobil yang berderum pelan memecah konsentrasinya. Refleks, gadis itu menoleh ke bawah, di mana sebuah mobil sedan silver sedang terparkir manis tepat di bawah posisinya saat itu.

Sebuah ide muncul.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari. Dengan mata hijau cemerlang dia menatap lekat satu laki-laki pengerjarnya yang berada paling depan. Satu tarikan napas dalam-dalam, dan gadis itu berkata, "_ja na_."

Lalu ia melompat melewati pagar pembatas.

.:.:.

Lelaki berambut perak itu menguap lebar-lebar. Entah sudah berapa lama dia menunggu bosnya di dalam mobil sedan itu. Bos? Ah, klien sepertinya lebih tepat. Dia bukan tipe orang yang punya atasan.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana perjanjiannya tadi? Hari ini dia akan dapat tugas baru, sejauh itu dia paham. Tapi kenapa dia masih di sini, kebosanan setengah mati, dan bukannya menemui kliennya? Atau lebih baik lagi, langsung bertemu dengan orang yang akan dia lindungi mulai hari ini. (Lagipula dengar-dengar, anak baru itu gadis muda yang cantik.)

Kadang, pekerjaan sebagai _bodyguard_ itu sungguh membosankan. (Tapi bayarannya bagus. Jelas ini ladang penghasilan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan.)

Suasana damai di dalam mobil terusik ketika ada suara keras dari arah atap. Bukan hanya itu, lelaki itu jelas merasakan getaran di seluruh badan mobil. "Apa-apaan—"

Sebelum dia sempat membuka pintu, seorang gadis berambut merah turun dari atap mobil. (Oh, hei, roknya pendek sekali. Hm? Dia turun dari atap?)

Dan gadis itu seenaknya masuk ke dalam, duduk tenang di bangku penumpang seolah-olah dialah si empunya mobil.

"Jalan," perintah gadis itu pendek, memanfaatkan kondisi si lelaki yang masih terpana. Sesungguhnya lelaki itu ingin menolak, mengusir gadis itu keluar—tapi sepasang mata hijau cemerlang yang tajam menusuk itu seolah menghipnotisnya.

Lelaki berambut perak itu segera menurunkan rem tangan dan menginjak pedal gas, diiringi desahan pelan dari gadis bermata hijau.

Inilah pertemuan pertama Ushiromiya Ange dan Amakusa Juuza.

**-end-**

**A/N :** rusty writing skill is rusty. Saya harus mulai membiasakan diri untuk menulis setiap hari lagi. Entah mengapa kebiasaan itu dulu terhenti. Akibatnya sekarang saya webe dalam menulis makalah untuk assignment huhu.

Anyway, I still love Umineko. Dan baru inget kalo selain OTP (Battler/Beato), saya juga nge-ship Amakusa/Ange! Saking minoritasnya mereka, sampai saya sendiri lupa -_-" I may or may not be continuing this AU into a drabble series.


End file.
